Kugelwilli
Kugelwillis sind Gegner von Mario, die erstmals in Super Mario Bros. auftreten und zu den am häufigsten auftretenden Gegnern gehören. Diese Raketen werden oft als Verteidiger von Festungen wie bei Megabein von Super Mario Galaxy benutzt. Sie werden aus Willi-Blastern geschossen und sind gewöhnlich unter Bowsers Kontrolle. Stellt man sich aber sehr nah an einen Willi-Blaster ran, so wird er keine Kugelwilli abfeuern. Es gibt einige Unterarten der Kugelwillis wie etwa die Torpedo-Teds aus Super Mario World, wieder andere verfolgen Mario wie manche Kugelwillis in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. In der Mario Kart-Serie treten sie seit Mario Kart DS als Items auf. Auftritte Super Mario World thumb|Willi in [[Super Mario World|SMW]]In Super Mario World kommen sie am häufigsten im Bowsers Valley vor. Als erstes trifft man sie im Vanilla Dome 4 an. Sie sind durch einen einfachen Sprung besiegbar und haben keine besondere Eigenschaften. Es gibt in Super Mario World noch zwei andere Arten von Kugelwillis: Riesen-Kugelwillis, die als erstes in Yoshi's Island 1 vorkommen und nicht aus Willi-Blastern geschossen werden und die Torpedo-Teds. Super Mario 64 thumb|Willi in [[Super Mario 64]] Hier kommen sie nur im Kurs Wummps Wuchtwall (Kurs 2) vor und werden sie wie immer von einem Willi-Blaster abgeschossen. Wenn Mario von ihnen getroffen wird, explodiert er zwar, aber Mario werden Lebenspunkte abgezogen. Dies passiert auch, wenn man auf sie springt. Die Beste Lösung ist also, vor ihnen weg zurennen, oder sie in eine Wand fliegen zu lassen. New Super Mario Bros. thumbIn New Super Mario Bros. erscheinen Kugelwillis in verschiedenen Leveln und werden von beidseitigen Willi-Blastern abgeschossen. Sie Fliegen jedoch stur in einer Linie geradeaus, anstatt Mario zu verfolgen.Wenn Mario, bzw. Luigi auf sie springen, werden sie zerstört. Es tauchen auch wieder Riesen-Kugelwillis in Level 7-6 und 8-1 auf Diese kann man ebenfalls mit einem simplen Sprung zerstören. Super Mario Galaxy Hier tauchen sie in fast jeder Galaxie auf, erstmals in der net-Galaxie]] in der dritten Mission. Es tauchen in einigen Wassergalaxien, wie der Tränenaal-Galaxie und der Schwimmland-Galaxie auch wieder Torpedo Teds auf. Sie werden hier ebenfalls aus Willi-Blastern abgeschossen und fliegen normalerweise so lange geradeaus, bis sie auf etwas treffen und explodieren. Ist dies der Fall erscheint einige Sekunden später ein neuer Kugel-Willi im Blaster. Sobald sich Mario in ihrem Blickfeld befindet werden ihre Augen rot sie drehen sich einmal im Kreis und verfolgen ihn auf Gewisse Distanz. Dabei werden sie ebenfalls schneller sie müssen in vielen Missionen dazu verwendet werden Stahlgitter zu zerstören, indem man sie so hinter sich her lockt, dass sie in das Gitter fliegen. Torpedo-Teds haben die selbe Funktion, nur unter Wasser. Sie explodieren nicht, wenn man sie mit Sternenteilen abschießt. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Ähnlich wie in Super Mario Galaxy zuvor muss man das Verfolgen manchmal ausnutzen, um bspw. Megabein zu besiegen, oder in Käfigen gefangene Sternenringe oder Lumas zu befreien. Mario Kart-Serie Kugelwilli in Mario Kart DS|frame|right In der Mario Kart-Serie hatte Kugelwilli seinen ersten Auftritt in Mario Kart DS und zwar als Item. Dieses Item kann nur erhalten werden, wenn der Spieler vorletzter oder letzter ist. Benutzt man es wird der Spieler zu Kugelwilli, rast nach vorne und rammt dabei alles weg was ihm in die Quere kommt. Man bleibt für ungefähr 5 bis 10 Sekunden Kugelwilli und kommt dabei meist 5 bis 8 Plätze hoch. Als Item ist er dem Kettenhund aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ähnlich. In Mario Kart Wii ist Kugelwilli auch ein Item. Er hat die gleiche Wirkung wie in Mario Kart DS. Super Mario 3D Land Hier hatte Kugelwilli wieder einen Platz gefunden, ist jedoch nur in Welt Spezial 4-3 sowie auf einigen Luftschiffen und in den Burgen anzutreffen. Es gibt auch einige Kugelwillis mit einem Waschbärschwanz, die Tanuki-Willis. Paper Mario-Serie Paper Mario In Paper Mario haben die Kugelwillis nur einen kurzen Auftritt. Sie erscheinen in der Festung der Koopa-Brüder und am Ende von Bowsers Festung. Wie in Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor gibt es auch in Paper Mario die so genannten Raketen-Willis, die viel stärker als normal Kugelwillis sind. Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor In Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor trifft man sie in der Piratenhöhle, in der sie, wie immer, von Willi-Blastern abgefeuert werden. Die Willi-Blaster und die Kugelwillis scheinen wohl einmal zu einem Schiff gehört zu haben, denn sie liegen zusammen mit einer Menge Schiffswracks in der Piratenhöhle herum. Berührt man sie kommt es zum Doppelkampf gegen zwei Willi-Blaster. Kirby Kugelwillis tauchen auch in einigen Kirby-Spielen auf. Dort werden sie von dem Luftschiff Bombety aus abgefeuert. In diesen Spielen besitzen sie zwar keine Arme, haben aber noch einen aufgemalten Mund. Weitere Auftritte * Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario 64 DS * Super Mario Sunshine * Paper Mario * Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor * Super Paper Mario * Paper Mario Sticker Star * Mario Party * Mario Party 2 * Mario Party 3 * Mario Party 4 * Mario Party 5 * Mario Party 6 * Mario Party 7 * Mario Party 8 * Mario Party Advance * Mario Party DS * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen * Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen * Super Smash Bros. * Super Smash Bros. Melee * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U Galerie Paper-Willi.gif|Paper-Willi in Paper Mario NSMBW Sprite Kugelwilli.PNG|Kugelwilli in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Bullit_bill_smb_1.PNG|Kugelwilli aus Super Mario Bros. und Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels BulletBillsmg.PNG|Super Mario Galaxy MPA_Bullet.png|Mario Party Advance Kugelwilli.png|Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Fangkarte in Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Dancing Stage: Mario Mix Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party Advance Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Sunshine Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Advance Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker